Lace and Leather
by SunnyCait
Summary: Puck calls Santana over for a little lace and leather fun.  RATED M FOR A REASON.


**Author's Note: Not much to say here. Pretty much pure smut. Nothing too crazy. I got bored and this happened, LMAO!**

Puck was bored out of his mind. The one night a week he didn't have football practice or Glee Club rehearsal and he couldn't even find a decent party to hit up. So there he was, alone like a loser, laying on his bed with his arms behind his head, wracking his brain trying to think of something to do. His mom and sister weren't even home to provide some sort of distraction. As much as he found her annoying, he could have at least taken Katie to a movie or something had she been home. But no, both Puckerman females were gone for the weekend at some mother-daughter retreat Katie's Girl Scouts were sponsoring. Lame shit.

With a sigh he reached for his phone, flipped it open, and began to scroll through the contacts. His eyes landed on a familiar name. He doubted texting her for a few seconds, unsure if she'd even reply back. But he was growing weary of just laying around. It was worth a try at the very least. His fingers easily punched out his message, a cocky grin on his face. Come on, she couldn't resist the Puckasaurus.

_Feel like coming over tonight? U know. A little lace n leather fun?  
_

He lay his head back down and waited. And waited. And waited. A glance at his phone revealed almost half an hour passed. Okay. So she wasn't going to take the bait. He thought it had been a decent plan... A few months ago he wouldn't have even had to ask. He could tell her when and where and she'd be there, raring to go. Now with all this Quinn shit... Yeah he could get why she wasn't answering. He frowned to himself and heaved his body off of the bed and started down the stairs to the living room. Maybe he could find a karate movie on the Spike channel he hadn't seen a million times.

Flopping down on the worn couch in his usual spot, he reached lazily for the remote. He turned the TV on and started channel surfing, already feeling bored again. He had just found what looked like an early Bruce Lee flick when the doorbell rang. Jesus Christ. Who the hell. He contemplated not even answering, but after it rang again he got up and swung the door open, ready to slam it back shut if it was someone with god damn pamphlets. When he saw who it was, his jaw dropped. Santana. Maybe it wasn't the fact that it was Santana... Santana with her hair down in loose waves, even... But what she was wearing.

He recognized his jacket automatically, the black leather slightly dulled with age and hanging on her loosely, obviously far too big for her. He vaguely wondered how she'd gotten it, but was too distracted to really care by what was underneath. Or _not_ underneath. She had the jacket unzipped, and he could tell she wasn't wearing anything else uptop at least from the strip of bare mocha colored flesh and undeniable sideboob. He let his eyes follow the trail of uncovered skin down her body. Below she wore a pair of red lacy panties. Ones he definitely hadn't seen before. His eyes wandered further south, her legs taking on a persona of their own as they stretched down, a pair of black high heels on her feet. He was startled when she gave a throaty chuckle, his eyes snapping back up to her face. She leaned towards him and scoffed lightly, hands in the jacket pockets, pulling the fabric more taught across her breasts, making them pop a bit more. Puck swallowed hard. Damn, Santana.

Santana smirked. He definitely had not been expecting her, not from that shocked look on his face. Normally she was greeted with an arrogant "Hey baby" and an eyebrow wiggle, not this speechless, mouth agape shit. However, she could get used to this. She could tell from where she was standing he was _more_ than happy to see her tonight, and she smiled wider at the bulge in his pants.

"Well are you going to let me in or do I need to go home?" she asked, faking a step backwards, a devilish grin on her face. No way in hell would he let her slip away.

Without a second thought Puck grabbed her and pulled her inside, tossing her onto the couch and kicking the door shut in one smooth motion. Unable to control himself, he was on top of her in a matter of seconds, feverishly kissing her lips and neck, a hand sneaking into the leather jacket, intent to handle one of his favorite parts of the female anatomy, no thought given to romanticism. That's definitely not what she showed up for anyway. He felt her mouth pull away and her hand stilling his, mere millimeters away from his prize.

"No," she said breathily, pushing him off of her rather effortlessly for one so small. She stood, careful to remain covered by the jacket. "You wanted fun right?" Puck sat up, confused but intrigued. He nodded as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. When did he not want to have fun? Especially with Santana. Especially half naked Santana.

She smiled mischieviously, perfect lips parting to reveal pearly white teeth. Taking his hand, she tugged him up off the couch and made him follow her upstairs. Every few feet she'd turn to him and they'd make out wildly, blinded by growing want and desire, but if he even tried to touch any part of her she'd pull away and resume their course up the stairs and down the hallway. By the fourth pause he'd caught on, but even when he didn't attempt to reach out for her now, she still broke away and dragged him along. She was very obviously enjoying this game, and frankly, so was he. Besides, this night was going to end only one way.

Finally they reached his bedroom, and he grabbed her again, held her tight and kissed her hard, eventually breaking their lip contact to graze teeth on her neck. He felt her shudder against him as she gave a low moan. Alright now maybe they could get started! He made as if to move to the bed, but again she stopped him, shaking her head.

"Sit down," she told him, gesturing towards his desk chair. He raised an eyebrow at her, as if asking her what was this fuckery, but she remained firm, motioning again. "Sit down, Puck." He begrudgingly did as he was told and sat, facing the bed. She came over to him and sat on his lap, legs curled underneath herself. He tried to move her so that she was straddling him, but she resisted. "Don't touch," she warned him, pulling her head back and looking him over with a steely gaze that dared him to even try it. He laughed and placed a hand at the base of her neck, fingers twisting in dark locks as he leaned up for another kiss. "I'll leave, Puck," she said, and the tone stopped him cold. Okay so maybe she wasn't joking. He dropped his hand from her hair. She got up from his lap anyway and turned away from him.

"Santana, don't. I won't touch. Promise," he said to her, hoping she wouldn't leave him like this. He didn't know if just beating off by himself would relieve the insane urge he was having right now. He definitely needed her tonight. He could play by her rules.

She stifled a laugh at how very much like _begging_ his words sounded. Of course she wasn't going to_ leave_. Not a chance. By this point she needed him as much as he needed her. She shrugged herself partly out of the jacket, leaving one shoulder bare. Glancing back at Puck, she got the reaction she was looking for from the awed and anticipatory face he was making. Slowly the jacket fell from her other shoulder, her eyes glued on his. She watched him swallow, then she allowed the jacket to fall with a heavy thud to the floor. Puck cleared his throat.

"Turn around?" he asked hesitantly, unsure if he was allowed to make requests. Apparently he was, because she did just that. He let out a deep breath at the sight of her unclothed. Alright. At least the girls were visible even if they weren't in his hands. "Can I touch yet?" he questioned, knowing he was pressing his luck. He figured he could at least test the waters. She shook her head no, but walked towards him. She looped his thumbs onto the waistband of her panties, one hand on each of her hips.

"Take them off." He brought his hands down her ass, giving it a squeeze as he pulled down the undergarment. She coughed as if warning him not to try anything like that again, but her own resolve was weakening as his hands slid down her legs, his mohawk brushing against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs as he bent to finish the undressing. She bit her lip and wondered how long she could keep this charade up. It had to last longer than this though. If he expected her to be his booty-call, she'd make him wait for it, drive him a little crazy first.

Once the panties were around her ankles, she stepped out of them and back, easily inches out of Puck's reach. He frowned but didn't move, knowing he had to be patient if he was ever going to get what he wanted. This was going to kill him, and she knew it. She sat down on the edge of his bed, and laid back, conciously sighing deeply. She parted her legs slightly, knowing he was watching, and let out a lusty chortle that got caught in her throat. It was just enough that he could clearly see what she was about to do. This was almost as exciting for her as it surely was for him.

Gingerly she ran a hand up her stomach, coming to rest lightly just over her chest. Her right hand snaked in the opposite direction, and she could tell by the heavy breathing from Puck's way that he knew what was coming next. She petted herself lightly, fingers stroking, and she could feel the heat from her core radiating. She dipped a finger inside of her folds, unsurprised to find wetness already, and immediately began to circle her clit with her fingertip, for the life of her unable to stop from fantasizing that Puck was the one doing this to her. As she got more into it, she applied more weight, now using the pads of two fingertips to rub against herself. Her other hand palpated her breast softly, and she tossed her head back a little, closing her eyes, enjoying the experience wholly. Without thinking about it, her left hand joined her right, and she plunged digits inside, letting out a strangled but pleased noise as she started to work them in and out.

She allowed herself to writhe against her own hand and moan in pleasure, knowing he was watching intently. When the pressure became unbearable, she started to rock her hips back and forth, biting the side of her cheek to try and make herself hold off longer. A squeak from the chair distracted her momentarily and she assumed Puck had gotten up, and opening her eyes revealed that she was right. Puck was standing at the end of the bed, a couple feet from her knees, looking down on her with a look that made her stop in midmotion. This was getting cruel, and she knew it. She smiled at him, withdrawing her hands from between her legs.

"You can touch now," she whispered, smile widening even further at the look of relief and pure lust that was on Puck's face at that moment, as he stripped off all of his own clothing in a matter of seconds.

"About fucking time." But instead of jumping on top of her and humping away madly like she expected him to, he knelt where he had been standing, right in front of her knees. He took off her shoes and cast them away.  
She sat up on her elbows and raised an eyebrow at him, but he motioned for her to lay back again, and she did so. He ran his hands up her legs and her thighs, rubbing in small circles as he went. When he got to her center, he carefully parted her lips with his hands and gave her clit a small, gentle kiss. She shuddered at the contact as she was still burning from almost reaching a climax on her own. Very vaguely she wondered what his angle was, why he was waiting when she'd said he could have her now.

"Puck...?" she asked quietly as he began to rub his small circles up and down her thighs again. He didn't answer, but motioned for a pillow. She grabbed one from the head of the bed and with another head jerk from Puck she knew she was supposed to place it underneath herself. He paused to allow her to put it under her lower back, raising her bottom off of the bed. When she was settled he resumed his caresses, slowly and tenderly. He was waiting for her to get calmed down so he could work her back up. After a few moments his palms pressed into the insides of her thighs.

"Open up for me, San," he crooned, coaxing her with his thumb brushing up and down her already partially cleft folds. She did as he said without any hesitance, and he kissed her inner thighs, his hands slipping to her knees, pushing them further away from each other. "Wider, baby. Come on. You gotta give me room. Wider." Her knees fell open, and she spread her legs even more. "Good girl," he grunted approvingly, and very slowly he started to swirl his tongue at her entrance. His hands grabbed her legs under her knee caps, and he held them up and pushed them back a bit so that he had a better angle from which to do his ministrations.

Santana brought a hand over her face, her breath coming in too shallowly for her to be able to catch it as Puck brought her back to the point she'd been at earlier when she'd been going solo, alternating his tongue movements from twirling to flicking to lapping and over again.

"Oh my god," she moaned, running her hands through her hair with her head thrown back, her hips starting to twitch and jerk involuntarily. Puck took this as a good sign and enveloped her in his entire mouth, creating a vacuum and holding her that way for awhile, keeping her at the very edge of finishing. "Puck. Jesus fucking Christ," she managed to choke out. She wrapped a hand around the base of his neck, their normal sign that he should just end her. Instead he withdrew his mouth, leaving her on fire. "The fuck!" she breathed harshly, reaching a hand down to finish the job herself. He stilled her hand by taking her wrist, and slowly slid over top of her. He let go and grabbed her under her arms, scooting her up so that her entire body was now on the bed and not half off/half on anymore. Instead of staying hovering over her, he lay down beside her.

"Get on top." She scrambled on top of him as fast as she could, straddling his waist. He had been hard for some time, there was no need for her to get him ready. She grabbed him eagerly and took him inside of her easily, and exhaled deeply at the sensation of being filled. Puck too expressed his appreciation at finally being joined, groaning. He bucked his hips once, causing her to squeal at how deep he could get. His hands grabbed the backs of her thighs, and he nodded to her to start.

Hands resting on his taut stomach, she began to ride him slowly, taking her time, allowing him to go as deep as was comfortable before bringing herself up. His fingers dug into her skin almost to the point of pain for her as he bit his lower lip.

"Faster."

"Help me," she replied shortly, not wanting to distract herself with talking, starting to move her pelvis at a speedier pace. He moved his hands onto her hips and clutched her tightly, using his muscle to aid her motion. They soon matched up in rhythm, and continued on this way for a while before Puck stopped her, easily lifting her off of him and tossing her lightly onto the bed. She eyed him questioningly but frankly she knew she was slowing down and that they both needed to get to the good part a lot faster. Still, Puck wasn't normally one to stop her when she was the one setting the pace, so she continued her look of skepticism.

"My arms are tired," he explained with much candor, reaching for her and turning her onto her stomach. He got behind her and positioned them so he was kneeling on his knees and she had her rear in the air. Securing her flush against him with an arm around her middle, he parted her legs again from behind with the other hand, teasing them wider apart with flitting fingertips, and when there was enough room for him he rejoined their bodies.

Santana grabbed a pillow to rest her upper body on and tried to relax as Puck did all the work now. The angle he was hitting her at was almost perfect for her, and she was getting close to finishing. She moaned his name softly, muffling her own noises by shoving her face into the pillow underneath her. With each thrust Puck let out a small grunt, and Santana's breaths were often cut short by a small gasp.

"Santana, are you almost ready?" Puck asked between thrusts, breathing heavily as he fought to contain his own climax. She gave a strangled cry as an answer, letting him know she indeed was. Then abruptly, all movement stopped. Santana picked her head up off of the pillow and growled in irritation.

"Puck, come on! Fuck me!" she told him almost angrily, not so secretly seething at the lack of motion. This starting and stopping shit was getting old and she really needed to get off after all of that. This was definitely not their normal hit it and quit it routine. But Puck just laughed and tightened his hands on her hips in a relative squeeze.

"Well, are we having fun yet?" It was obvious he was teasing but Santana was not in the mood for his games, not at all. She let out an exasperated breath and yet another growl at how he was turning her words from earlier on her. She pulled herself out of his grasp and let him fall out from her as she clambered to the head of the bed, sitting against the metal head board frame and crossing her arms.

Puck simply laughed at her deep scowl and moved over to sit beside her, reaching a hand out to stroke her cheek. She smacked his hand away but he just chuckled again and placed a hand lightly on her elbow.

"Come on, Santana. You started this," he told her.

He was positive she wasn't truly mad, just pissy that he'd taken her own game out of her hands. And when someone got the upper hand on Santana she never reacted well. The night was far from over, and he knew that. Apparently Santana wasn't aware of this fact yet, her face unchanging as she crossed her legs, subliminally letting Puck know she was done. But when he drew her into his arms she melted against him, and Puck took it as a win even if she'd done it almost grudingly.

He kissed her softly, brushing hair behind her ear, and moved her so that he could lay over her, supporting most of his weight on his bent elbows. Tenderly he kissed down her jaw and neck, trailing kisses and loving nibbles down her chest and along her belly, then worked his way back up. By now she was happy again, and she flashed him a small smile.

"Want me to finish what you started?" Puck whispered as he delivered more airy light kisses to her shoulders and collarbone. He felt her nod and she wriggled underneath him to free her legs, and when she did she wrapped them securely around his waist. He reached between their bodies and after drumming his fingers along her clit for a few moments he handled himself and slid into her. "That good?" he asked softly, lowering himself so that she was pressed against his chest, her head barely reaching his shoulders. Again she nodded. She reached up and put her hands on either side of his face, drawing him into a kiss.

They lay there kissing and caressing for a surprising amount of time before Puck started moving slowly, his thrusts careful and deliberate. Their kisses became lazy and despondent, the pauses in between filled with lustful stares, looking into each other's eyes. Santana smiled at him serenely, whispering his name and how she liked how he made her feel. It was almost romantic, Santana thought. Too bad this was as intimate as the pair ever got, inside the bedroom or not.

Through his skill and sheer willpower, Santana came first, her body shuddering pleasingly underneath of Puck's as he continued to move in and out of her as she rode out her climax. It had been a soft climb, so she was relatively quiet, groaning and panting as her walls clenched around him, throbbing against him. He focused on this sensation and he too finished, collapsing beside Santana, turning her to lay on his chest still, not bothering to pull out.

They remained that way for awhile, both catching their breath and bodies calming down. Puck gave her ass a little slap, which caused her to giggle and nestle closer, resting her head just over his heart.

"That was fun," Puck said, his voice husky. She smiled at him, kissing his jaw softly.

"Was it what you had in mind when you texted me earlier?" she asked in a quiet voice. She giggled again and Puck looked down at her and grinned.

"Better."

Santana chuckled to herself and sat up, letting Puck fall out of her, now flaccid. He looked at her questioningly, but she just laughed again, getting off of the bed and finding her panties. He watched as she pulled them on and then went to his closet, plucked an oversized black t-shirt of his off of a hanger and slipped it on. She grabbed one of his belts and secured it around her waist, effectively creating the illusion that she had a dress on. Wordlessly he got up too, handing her the shoes that were forgotten at the end of the bed.

"Thanks." She put them on and buckled the thin strap of the heels around her ankle and wrinkled her nose at him playfully. "See you at school?"

"Yeah."

Santana scanned the room quickly, and then plucked his heavy leather jacket up off of the floor. He rose an eyebrow at her but she just smiled in a pleased manner, ignoring his questioning expression.

"I'll just take this." And with that she left him alone, exiting the house of her own accord and leaving him behind.

Once outside she looked back at the closed door, a fleeting ache in her heart. Maybe one day they could have more than this. But for now, she suppose she'd have to be satisfied with a little lace and leather fun in the night.


End file.
